


(Septic Stories) [Marvelous] Maelstrom

by EsculentEvil



Series: The Evilest Videos EVER~ [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Embedded Video, Fanart, Fanfiction, Gen, Headcanon, Magic, Manipulation, Morally Ambiguous Character, zalgo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Basically: how Marvin goes from being a basic Water Mage to a Light Mageto Anti’s Mage.This is a story based on my first ever Septic artwork,Marvelous Magic Man!, which I drew for Marvin’s 2019 Appreciation Week. I wrote it partly because I want to explore some Marvin and Anti centered headcanons I have; but I also wrote it because I wanted to pair it up with that old drawing for a speed draw and narration video on YouTube (which is embedded in-side). It's been a while since I made these videos (I only did 2 before) but I really enjoyed doing them andUnus Annus has encouraged me to just... "create what [I] can, while [I] can" regardless of the quality or how it compares to what others are making. So... yea… Also, please don’t make fun of my Anti voice; I tried v_v
Series: The Evilest Videos EVER~ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116788
Kudos: 3





	(Septic Stories) [Marvelous] Maelstrom

**Author's Note:**

> Also [readable](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/637316661269168128/septic-stories-maelstrom)/[viewable](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/637505282749218816/marvelous-maelstrom-marvin-anti-speed-draw) on Tumblr!

Marvin washes upon the shores of Seán’s psyche like a shipwrecked Viking.

He’s sodden and shaken and splintering at the seams.

His magic is broken like time foreseen.

And he sleeps on a nameless beach.

* * *

When he wakes, it’s to darkness.

The air around him is cold, like a storm left on too long.

There are no stars in the sky above him, like all hope and light have gone.

And on the ground before him, half buried in the sands of Seán, is a cat mask.

* * *

The mask is a familiar—or so Marvin thinks.

A more appropriate word might be conduit; but that’s irrelevant.

What’s important is that it FIXES something: the break in his magic.

And, even more important: it allows him to step off the shore and onto the waves.

* * *

Marvin’s magic has always been rooted in water.

This may or may not come from his/Seán’s Viking heritage.

From him spending his whole life plundering and pillaging from the safety of the sea.

And from the fact that he’s literally the embodiment of some of Seán’s deepest desires and memories.

* * *

Seán always wanted to be a magician.

True, this want was always buried under his love of games and stars and space.

But it was there, like the Loch Ness Monster, lying in wait with glowing eyes and an appetite that would put a zombie to shame.

And the only real difference between that want and Marvin is space, body, time i̧͜s ͘b̡r͢͞o͟k̕͟͠e̶̢n̷̸ h͘̕i̵s͠ b̡ǫd҉̢y͘͟ w̵̶̡as͡ ̛w̛͝͝ea̴̡͜k͟҉ I̷͘’̴m͠͏̸ ҉̶͡al̢͞wa̕͡yş̢ he̷̵r̸̢̕e͞—

* * *

Light.

The fantastical thing about storms is that they aren’t one thing.

They’re many things: mostly water but also wind and, the real shocker, FIRE—technically; really, it’s lightening.

And, as Marvin lifts his wand with words he’s never heard nor seen on his lips, he stares the Loch Ness—no—ANTI dead in the eyes and SMIRKS.

* * *

Hm̨.̡̧͡.͜͏.̧͜͞

G͞o̶̸o͠d̴͟.̴.͢͠.

Y̢͡e’̵̴͝r̡̕e҉ ̡͘͡r͡e͜҉a̷̡d͘y҉͏..͏.͜

 _T̡͏h̶҉e ͘M̛͢ag̶̶̢i̸c̨i̵a̶̧n̶_.͘͘


End file.
